Let $\{a_k\}$ be a sequence of integers such that $a_1=1$ and $a_{m+n}=a_m+a_n+mn,$ for all positive integers $m$ and $n.$ Find $a_{12}.$
We have that
\begin{align*}
a_2 &= a_1 + a_1 + 1 = 3, \\
a_3 &= a_1 + a_2 + 2 = 6, \\
a_6 &= a_3 + a_3 + 9 = 21, \\
a_{12} &= a_6 + a_6 + 36 = \boxed{78}.
\end{align*}